In Paris on Valetines Day
by Werewolf Rights Activist
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldie he moves on. He becomes a Qudditch player and seems to forget all about his old friends. But what happends when He meets Ginny in Paris. Will he appologize for leaving them, will they tell each other how they really feel, or wil


A/N – hehehe Love story. I love this. If you don't then that's fine. But then why are you here if not to read it, O well. I think you should read it. Its not one of those typical fluff ones-– not that I don't love them- it's just not what this is. So Read and Review. With luv  
sincerely

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. They are property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I hope that this is something of how it will end up though. Are you listening Jo?

In Paris on Valentines 

Harry's life has always been filled with horror. He lost his parents when he was only one year old and then had to go through all sorrow that's tided in with being the 'boy who lived.'

To outsiders it seemed like Harry was living a dream after he defeated Voldemort. He became a world renowned Quidditch player and had easily surpassed Viktor Krum when it came to fame, and had been living the life of a famous 'playboy' ever since. Yes, he had the fame, money, excess, and women (as odd as that sounds)

But then again that's what his life looked like from the outside. He never really wanted all the fame, the money was fleeting and the women were just users that only cared about being the next girlfriend of a famous Quidditch star. He hadn't been in real contact with his friends from Hogwarts since he was let out early for stopping Voldemort in his seventh year. But from what he heard Ron and Hermione were finally together and were to be wed in September. The rest of the Weasley clan was doing well, Fred and George's business was booming. Percy was made part of the Order, which had since then had parted ways, and the rest of the brothers were happily living their lives with their wives and children. Neville had somehow gotten a date with Luna and they were married almost immediately afterwards and had two children with another on the way. The rest of the Gryffindors had seemed to have paired off and where either married, engaged, or loving being together while the man of the two was trying to find the right words to ask the girl to marry him.

Harry always asked his assistants look into what his old friends were up to. He didn't feel he had the right, after all these years, to just show up and start asking questions about their lives. But there was always one person he didn't want to know anything about, Ginny. He didn't think he would be able to hear if she was happy or not. He had never really forgiven himself for being such an idiot when it came to her. Looking back he didn't see how he didn't notice her or how much he wanted to be with her. How much he could have loved her.

It had been four years, and no one had gotten a letter from Harry. Ginny knew, she asked. After she had graduated Dumbledore offered her a job as poisons master because he had finally given Snape the job of DADA professor, the job he had always wanted. Ginny was fast to pick the job opportunity up.

She had never married or had any children like all her other friends seemed to have been doing. She put herself entirely into her work and quickly became one of the most accredited professors Hogwarts had ever seen. But with the work came the worry that she would end up an old, bitter lady with a cat for every day of the week (something she didn't want to become.)

So she asked if she would be able to have a few weeks off from her work to spend some time with her brother, Bill, and Fleur in Paris. They had moved there after they got married and had one little boy named Author.

The one thing Harry _did_ love about his life now was his profession. He didn't have a greater joy in life then speeding around a Quidditch pitch looking for the Snitch and he never wanted that to change. Quidditch was his release; he let out his anger on the field. If a wizard tabloid trashed him that week, and usually they did, he would let go while playing Quidditch and put all his strength into finding the little golden ball before the other team. He played for Britain and mostly they played against other countries in Europe, except when He led them to the World Cup, which seemed like every other year, if not every.

It wasn't by fault, because neither of them knew. Harry was going to be in Paris for a Quidditch game and Ginny was there to unwind. No, it wasn't a coincidence; the only word there is to describe it is FATE. Fate brought Harry and Ginny together in Paris, one of the most romantic places on Earth, and fate made them hope to see each other because, they didn't know why, but they remembered each other and felt each others presence, somehow. And then one day it happened, they saw each other.

Ginny was in a small café having a latté when Harry walked by, in a pair of sun glasses and a baseball cap (the perfect disguise.) Ginny didn't notice Harry, but she did notice a man staring at her through the window of the French café and, she had to say, it did make her feel uncomfortable. Then Harry took of the glasses and Ginny saw his eyes and understood who she was looking at. She hadn't seen those two beautiful emerald eyes for so long, but they didn't seem any different. They were still brave, beautiful, and loving. She made a motion to him to come in and sit down. He reluctantly obeyed.

'Wow' was the first word to come out of Harry's mouth when he sat down. He was staring at her, her gorgeous red hair looked, if possible, looked even better then when he had last seen it. She had undoubtedly turned into the lovely lady Harry knew she would become.

"What are you doing in Paris Harry", Ginny asked and then answered herself, "Oh you have a game don't you?"

"Yeah, it's tonight." Harry said trying to think of anything to talk about. Then Ginny beat him to the punch. But what she said slightly angered and confused him.

"You are a real ASS, do you know that?"

"What?"

"After you left Hogwarts you didn't send anything, not an owl, nothing. Imagine how that made my mum feel. You were like one of her own children. You know after you left the first information we got about you was from the Daily Prophet. Yeah the article, the headline: 'Boy-who-lived to join Britain's Quidditch team'. And of coarse Ron was furious." She stopped, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew she had to have been thinking about this for a long time. He was sorry that he made Mrs. Weasley upset and He didn't keep in touch, but honestly he didn't know why he didn't. The days just passed by so fast then and the next thing he knew he was signing a contract with Britain's Quidditch team. What was he supposed to say to Ginny now? That he was sorry, that he never meant to hurt anyone, or that he just couldn't talk to her, because he knew if he started to feel for her again he wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again, not sounding quite so angry.

"What do you want me to say Gin," he was cut of by her, "Don't call me that" He sighed and said "sorry. What do you want me to say Ginny?"

"And don't know, maybe a sincere apology?"

"I am sorry, I'm sorry I hurt your mum and everyone else," he stopped, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Ginny was shocked; _did those words just come out of his mouth?_ She thought to herself. Now she didn't know what to say, but luckily for her the waitress came up to her and asked if she was all finished or if her company wanted anything? Harry shook his head and the waitress turned to Ginny. Ginny asked for the check and the waitress disappeared behind a counter.

Harry pulled out his wallet and put a few galleons on the table. Angry and confused Ginny asked "What in the bloody Hell do you think you are doing?"

"What, I haven't seen you in what, four years and I can't buy you a latté?" Harry asked with a questioning look in his eye.

"That's exactly why you can't buy me a drink, because I haven't seen you in so long," she said sadder this time though.

"Fine," Harry said putting away his money; "whatever you say" Even though he knew she was right.

When they headed out of the café Harry didn't know what to do, so he started to ask her questions. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well," Ginny started, "after I left Hogwarts Dumbledore offered me the Potions professorship. Snape finally got his dream and got the Defense against the Dark Arts job. And now I'm just in Paris for a few weeks to unwind. I don't get summer holiday because I have a job at a summer school of wizarding children. So I got about three weeks left. They have a proxy at the school for now."

"O, wow, you seem like your enjoying life." Harry said, while Ginny gave him a warm smile even though she was still a small bit mad at him for being such an idiot and not keeping in touch.

"Well you're the one with the real exciting life. You're the famous Quidditch star."

"Yeah," Harry said in a sarcastic tone, "it's great. I have even less privacy from when I was just 'the boy-who-lived.' Now I'm Harry Potter/ the boy-who-lived/ Pro-Quidditch player. Ginny I have dashes in my name." He paused and then said. "And then, after _all_ of that I get to be me."

Ginny looked at him and felt sorry; she knew how much he hated being the center of attention all the time.

She was still in her thoughts as they walked through the streets of Paris. The Harry turned to face her and took her by surprise asking her: "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Ginny hesitated. This was happening to fast. She didn't think she would be able to do it. But before her mind would listen she accepted his dinner proposal.

Harry's eyes brightened as he heard her accept. He thought himself that she wouldn't even think of going out with him after all that had happened, but lucky for him he was wrong.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked

Ginny nodded and told him the address of Bill's. She didn't know why but she was more then excited for the date. She was beaming when Harry left and she had a chance to dream of what that night would bring.

It was now six thirty-seven and Ginny was franticly looking around the room she was staying in for something nice to wear on the date. Fleur was at the doorway with Author trying to stop Bill from yelling at Ginny for accepting the date. Bill didn't have anything against the-boy-who-lived, being the savior of his world and all, but he had something against Harry. After all he did to his mum and what he knew Ron would think when he heard his baby sister was going out with his former best friend he couldn't help but sympathies. Fleur was looking daggers at Bill for this because she could tell that Ginny still had feeling for Harry so, like any good sister in law would do, she told Bill to watch Author and took Ginny into her and Bill's bedroom to find something for Ginny to wear.

When Fleur opened the doors to her walk in closet Ginny let out a slight gasp in awe. There were so many different shirts, dresses, pants, skirts all color coded. Then Ginny saw her collection of shoes and let out an even more load gasp. They were beautiful. She had pumps, flats, running sneakers, tennis shoes, heals, open toe, closed toe. She had every shoe a girl to dream of. Fleur saw the look on Ginny's face and smiled and said "I know vat you are tinking, Bill 'ate me for my shopping fetish."

Ginny laughed and then Fleur went into the closet and soon came back with a large smile on her face and gave Ginny a few dresses to try on.

The first of the four was a dark blue. Ginny didn't quiet care for the color but it didn't matter because the dress didn't hit her right. The next was a lower calf length black one with a large red rose pin on the shoulder. Ginny liked this one much better then the first one but thought she would be able to find something more her style. The third was a gorgeous emerald dress that normally Ginny would slip on in a heart beat but there was another dress she saw. One she would never dream of wearing, ever!

It was a breath-taking dark red dress that's top layer was black lace in the shape of roses. Ginny asked Fleur is she could try that one on. Fleur smiled even wider smile and said, "Tat was the other dress I vas going to have you try on."

Ginny was smiling too now, she knew she loved the dress and went to try it on. It fit her perfectly. The red in her hair didn't clash with the red in her dress. It was chilly outside so Ginny had to wear a black sweater over the dress until they got to the restaurant.

It was just then the doorbell rang and Bill went to answer it and Ginny, for some reason, felt her heart skip a beat. Why was she so excited? Hadn't she stopped feeling this why for Harry a long time ago?

No, she hadn't. She had just suppressed those feelings in hopes that she would be able to move on. She thought she wanted to be Mrs. Ginerva Potter and be married to Harry and live happily ever after, but she knew now that that wasn't her fate. But for that one night she was going to forget all those inhibitions and give into her eleven year old self and go on a date with the-boy-who-lived.

Ginny didn't know this but Harry was as nervous as she was. But he made himself forget about all of that because he was going out tonight with one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When he was leaving his hotel room he noticed the date on the calendar. Today was February 14. Today was Valentines Day. Harry smiled at this and walked out into the hallway with more of a skip in his step.

On his way to Fleur and Bill's house he picked up a half a dozen red roses for Ginny. He rang the doorbell and tried to look as much as a gentleman as possible. Bill answered the door with a scowl on his face and before Harry could enter the house Bill pushed him back out onto the porch. "Harry," Bill said in a very business like tone, "If you hurt her in anyway, shape, or form I can assure you this you will have myself and every one of my brothers after you whether you the-boy-who-lived or not.

Harry said, a little taken back by the threat he had just receive, "I wouldn't dream of hurting Ginny." He paused and then said, "Look I made a mistake when I was younger, leaving and not telling anyone, but another mistake I made was never telling Ginny I loved her."

Bill's expression lifted and a very small smile came over his lips and he said, "Fine, but the same still applies. Vol… Vol… you-know-who will seem like just a warm up for you until you have the entire Weasley family after you."

Harry smiled in agreement as they entered the house and then said in a playful manner, "still can't say old Voldie's name can you?"

"Yeah well you didn't have to fear it for most of your life."

Just then Fleur came down the stairs to meet Harry. "'Arry how are you."

"I'm fine Fleur, and yourself?"

"The same as you," she replied and they both smiled until something caught Harry's eye. Ginny was just walking down the steps. She was radiant with her hair pulled back in a loose bun with ringlets on either side.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was almost too beautiful for words to him. As she got down the stairs to where they were all standing Bill needed to poke Harry in the arm to get him out of his trance. Harry looked at Ginny and all he could say was "Happy Valentines Day" as he gave her the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she said, "WAIT it's Valentines Day?" she turned to Fleur and she nodded and pointed to a calendar in the kitchen that was visible form where they were. A million thoughts came over Ginny at one time. Could she really do this? Could she go out with him on Valentines Day?

The answer to that question was yes because before she could think about it she was out the door. The flooed to a cute little French restaurant and had a wonderful time talking about all that's happened in the past four years.

Harry still couldn't believe he let her go. She seemed so perfect, so amazing, and loving. Why didn't he stay? He couldn't remember. It seemed like a blur. Like a port key that spit him out into the future. He had to make the best of what he had. He had now and for now he had her.

As they left the restaurant they ventured into Paris. As they were walking over a bridge hovering over the Seine Harry turned to Ginny and said. "I didn't realize it was Valentines Day until right before I left my hotel room. I just didn't want you to think I planned this or this is something I do often."

"No," Ginny said, "I didn't think that, but quite a coincidence huh? Our first date on Valentines Day, maybe its fate."

"Do you think it is?" Harry said very seriously.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes because the question caught her off guard. Then she said, "I really don't know. I mean I don't think we're supposed to know because if we did then how would we be able to appreciate. Fate is fate, if something is meant to happen it will."

"But I want it to happen," Harry said looking her directly in the eye, "I was stupid before, I was stupid enough not to tell you that I loved you."

"Love makes us do stupid things. I put myself into my work because I was in love. I gave up on you because I loved you. And I still do. But how am I supposed to be with you now?"

"I don't know we'll find a way." He said trying to hug her.

She hesitated, "I don't think we can? I want to but there's something telling me in the pit of my stomach that there isn't a way."

"Well don't listen to your stomach, or your brain for that matter, listen to your heart," Harry said.

"If I listen to my heart, I'll just end up hurting again, and I don't want to feel that sort of pain," she said.

"Well then what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm in Paris, I'm happy. The future is tricky, you can't predict it even though Trelawney wants us to think she can, we can't. I don't know if we'll end up happy and together, or happy and apart, or happy at all. But for know I'm perfectly content for the moment because I'm with the person I love in Paris on Valentines Day."

That's probably not how you would think this would end but that's how it did. I'm not J.K. and I don't know how this saga will end.

So (I'm taking this from the Lady or the Tiger) I'm leaving the decision to you.

Will they find a way to live happily ever after or do they leave with just the memory of that night.

e-mail me your answers or post them in reviews.

Maybe if you ask nicely I'll write a follow up, or 2 one for each scenario.


End file.
